The Blacksmith
by realityUnacknowledged
Summary: In the village of Konoha there is an excellent Blacksmith and yes, before you ask, I am that Blacksmith. Though before I get ahead of myself, let's go back in time to when I was young. I was found unconscious outside of Konoha when I was around Fifteen years old, dehydrated, injured, and without any memories of my past, this is my story.
1. The Beginning

_**Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry I took this long to create a new story. When it comes to this one I swear to finish. Also the characters personality isn't completely showing just yet cause memories make you who you are he has none. I hope this turns out as good as I want to make it.**_

In the village of Konoha there is an excellent Blacksmith and yes, before you ask, I am that Blacksmith. Though before I get ahead of myself, let's go back in time to when I was young. I was found unconscious outside of Konoha when I was around Fifteen years old, dehydrated, injured, and without any memories of my past, this is my story.

Darkness and pain. That is my first memory. Voices were heard but it sounded like gibberish, my eyes were too heavy to open for a long minute or two. Slowly I coaxed my eyes to open, though they quickly closed due to the sudden brightness resulting in me squinting at the world around me.

"You're awake." A lazy, male voice said. Upon hearing someone speak I jerked up and whipped my head in the direction of the voice getting lightheaded at the fast movement. The ma looked to be around twenty two to twenty five years old, a lazy cold look in the dark eye that I could see as the rest was covered with a mask and headband. He wore all dark clothes and a green colored vest and had gravity defying silver hair.

"Where… am I?" I cautiously asked, he stared at me for a few moments before replying.

"You are in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, you were found by me near the village entrance injured and unconscious. Who are you?"

That question made me pause. I didn't know so I answered, "I… don't know. I can't remember anything." His eye narrowed, I could tell he didn't believe me. He was about to speak before the door opened and an old man walked in wearing red and white robes and a large hat, the silver haired kid looked to him in respect meaning he was important.

"I see he's awake," the old man puffed on his pipe.

"Yes Hokage-sama, but he claims to have no memories." The old man's brows furrowed, deep in thought. I hoped he would believe me, I wish they would understand I'm just as confused as them.

"Do you truly remember nothing?" His eyes told me he would know if I didn't tell him the truth.

"Yes, I remember nothing." I looking him in the eye as I said this, his eyes softened seeing that I spoke the truth. He sighed, trying to think of what to do. I felt kinda bad for the trouble I putting them through.

"You look to be about fifteen so either you can apply to live on your own, go to the orphanage, or stay with someone."

"I'd rather live on my own but… until I figure things out and get a job I'll need to stay with someone else." But who? My brain questioned. Who would let me, a stranger, live with them. The Hokage seemed to be trying to figure out that very problem and as he pondered I looked curiously at the silver haired man still standing in the corner looking bored. He quickly noticed and looked at me causing me to quickly look away.

"Kakashi," the silver haired man straitened up, so that was his name. "This young man will be staying with you until further notice." I was sure Kakashi scowled judging by the limited expression I got from that single eye.

"Please reconsider Hokage-sama."

"This won't last long Kakashi, as soon as he finds a job and learns the ways of the village he will be out of your hair."

"Um…" they both looked at me. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience that it'll cause but can you please allow me to stay? I won't get in your way, I promise."

He still didn't look pleased but under his breath he muttered a quiet, "Fine."

A smile spread across my face as I said, "Thank you so much!" Relief spreading through my body.

"But first, you'll need some new clothes." The Hokage chuckled. That's right, I looked down at myself seeing that all I was wearing was a hospital gown and chuckled myself. "You look to be two sizes larger than Kakashi so unfortunately you can't borrow some of his." Kakashi sighed in relief, although I was the same height as him I had a bulkier build with broader shoulders and although not body builder like, more muscle mass. "Put on your old pair of clothes, they're a bit worn but they'll work for now. We'll wait for you outside the room."

I nodded as he and Kakashi walked out of the room and got up approaching the folded clothes on the chair across the room, limping a little. I removed the hospital gown and took notice of the mirror and saw the many cuts and bruises on my body. There were also a few large and small scars here and there but for some reason I knew they were new. I knew I didn't have any scars before. My eyes were two different colors, one brown the other blue, my skin tone was slightly darker and I had short brown hair with long sideburn style hair that went to my chin. (think Minato)

Shrugging it off I put on the cloths that consisted of a pair of worn brown pants with many pockets, an orange tank top and grey vest with a black fur rimmed hood. There were no shoes but strangely I didn't mind, for some reason the idea of wearing something on my feet was… unpleasant. Something was missing though, what it was I didn't know until I put my hands in the pockets of my vest and felt something in both, I pulled the items out and in one hand there was an icy crystal attached to a chain and a pair of leather fingerless gloves, in my other hand there was a pair of glasses with a chain connecting the parts that hooked onto your ears. I put everything on with the glasses dangling from my neck. Something said they weren't necessary yet.

Putting my hands back in my pockets I walked out to where they were waiting for me, seeing me they began walking. Getting the message I followed as we left the hospital, as we walked I noticed people would respectfully observe and move out of the way for the old man. Clearly he was more important than I originally thought. Was he the leader of the village? Now is as good a time to find out as any, I sped up so I walked beside him.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me, "Are you the leader here? Everyone seems to look up to you and respect you." He chuckled, his pipe hanging out of his mouth.

"Yes, I am. As Hokage I am in charge and am the strongest shinobi in the village." Shinobi? What's that? He must have noticed my confusion because he clarified, "A shinobi is a warrior who is part of the military for our village." My eyes widened, wow. He was the strongest in this village. Or at least one of the strongest, he seemed amused by my surprise. They directed me into a clothing store called "Civilian Clothes" and inside were, well, clothes. "Pick of six pairs of shirts, pants and/or shorts, one jacket or vest and one pair of shoes along with a couple packs of underwear."

Although I didn't like the idea of shoes I nodded and went and picked out five baggy tank tops, three black two grey, and one black muscle shirt. Four pairs of baggy pants with a lot of pockets, two black one green one brown, two tan shorts with a lot of pockets as well. I grabbed some underwear packages that I made sure were my size and a hoody with an orange fox on the front and red swirl on the right shoulder. Now for shoes, after looking around I found a pair of sandals that I noticed a lot of people wearing including Kakashi and tried them on before deciding that they'd work before picking out a red pair.

I walked over to Kakashi and the Hokage, "I finished."

The old man smiled and said, "Time to go buy them now, and don't worry, I'm paying." I smiled while Kakashi was silent as it seemed was usual based on how long I've known him and reading a book. After paying for everything we walked out and the Hokage stopped, "I have some paperwork in regards to making you a citizen of Konoha. You don't remember your name but we will need one for making you one." A name, I need a name. But I don't know what name! What do I do!?

"Akira." Kakashi said a grin grew its way onto my face. That name is perfect!

"I love it!" I said, happy that I now have a name.

"What about a surname though?" I froze, and then looked down.

"Do I need one? I might not even have a family." The Hokage frowned in thought before Kakashi broke the silence.

"A surname will become important later, so it's highly suggested you pick one."

I paused and thought hard. What name… Akiyama Akira? No. Fujimoto Akira? No, nice but no. Wait, I got it! "Himura Akira, that'll be my name."

"Good Choice." (I spent.. twenty minutes.. trying to find a damn name… I hate my brain.) The Hokage said, Kakashi nodded and, eye smiled? "Now then, I must be going. Kakashi take care of him until he can get a place of his own."

"Ok ok~ I will Hokage-sama." He seems to have… loosened up a bit while I was shopping I, guess that means he finally believes I'm a threat. I smiled and followed him as we made our way through the village toward his home. There were so many shops all over town and everything was so peaceful and beautiful.

"Damn brat! Get back here!" Or it was, before I even had time to react a blonde kid barreled strait into me and bounced off landing on the ground. He whined and rubbed his head in pain, getting over the shock of being run into I held my hand out to him.

"Want some help up kid?" He looked up with his bright blue eyes and was about to take it before some guy rounded the corner and instead jumped up and ran off laughing.

"You aint gonna catch me!" He shouted before quickly disappearing into the crowd with the guy chasing him.

"What just happened?" I said in shock.

"You just met Naruto, the most well-known troublemaker in Konoha." He eye smiled again. Naruto huh, he seems interesting but what about his parents? He looks to be only around four or five.

"Where are his parents? Shouldn't they with him, he's too young to wander about on his own." He became serious and took a moment to respond.

"He's an orphan, he lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack." We resumed walking.

"Kyuubi attack?"

"Five years ago a giant nine-tailed fox appeared and destroyed a lot of the village, the forth Hokage defeated it, dying in the process. Many people died and many children were orphaned. The third Hokage took his place and became Hokage once more. Unfortunately because Naruto was born on that day the villagers see him as the Kyuubi." I was shocked that people could think that, yet I was also amazed by the idea of something like the Kyuubi's existence.

The rest of the walk was fast as we went up two floors to his two bedroom apartment and he unlocked the door before showing me to the guest room. "You'll be sleeping here, the bathroom is down the hall to the left and the kitchen is near the living room."

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here." He nodded in acknowledgement and left. I looked outside noticing it was getting dark and put away my cloths and changed into a tank top preparing for bed. As soon as I laid down I decided that I would find Naruto and help him once I got a job and my own place.


	2. The Apprenticeship

**_Hey guys, sorry it took a bit. I recently started school again so I'll have some trouble keeping up but I'll do my best._**

Time skip: a week later

Hell. That was the only word I could use to describe my experience job hunting. I sighed as I walked down the streets of Konaha, no one was hiring. Or at least, that's what they told me. I'm pretty sure it has more to do with my amnesia and none existent past. Sighing again, my head down looking at my feet, I questioned my purpose. Who was I? Did I have family? Would anyone be looking for me? Questions swirled in my head, consuming me. Lost in thought I didn't notice the sign ahead of me until I tripped over it falling to the ground. Muttering some cuss words under my breath I stood before brushing myself off and glared at the annoyance. "Blacksmith Apprentice Wanted" My mismatched eyes widened at the sign. Was this my chance? The word Blacksmith seemed to awaken a fire in me, is it possible that something from my past was linked to this career?

I decided then and there that no matter what, I would somehow get this apprenticeship. Steeling any nerves I had I inside. Weapons and armor lined the walls, some elegant, looking like they could slice through bone like butter, others strong as if nothing could stop them from crushing the opponent and their weapon like is was made from nothing more than the most fragile of glass. A woman stood at the counter, she wore a tank top and baggy pants with a thick apron over the top. Her brown hair was put up in a bun with a few stray bangs and vibrant, ocean blue eyes, her lips were a soft pink. She looked at me and I could tell from her broad shoulders and toned muscles that she was the blacksmith of this shop.

"How may I assist you?" her voice was mellow and slightly deep for a woman.

"I saw your apprentice wanted sign outside and would like to apply." She straitened up and cracked a smile.

"Wonderful! What is your name and why do you wish to be a Blacksmiths apprentice?" She was so cheerful it took me a moment to respond.

"My name is Himura Akira, I recently was found with no memories and have been seeking a job of some sort. I saw your sign and something called to me." I said, her expression fell and was unreadable. I hoped and prayed she would take me on, I didn't know when another chance like this would happen.

"Ok!" She chirped, shocking me.

"R-really?"

"Yup, starting tomorrow you will come in everyday from 8:00 am to noon." Excitement rushed through me, I did it. It was… surprisingly easy until she went on. "After a month I will then decide if you are suitable for this career." I deflated, worry about if I would be good enough creeping into me before I snapped out of it and nodded.

"Understood, I will be here and prove that I can do this." She grinned.

"I like your attitude; I can tell we'll get along great!"

This was the beginning of my journey, and how a simple Blacksmith can make a difference.

 _ **Sorry it was shorter but I thought this was a perfect moment to stop, see you guys later~**_


	3. Help is There

**_Hello everyone~ How are you all? I'm so happy that so far people have been enjoying this story and I hope I don't disappoint. Let me know what you all think so far and what I could improve on, hell, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story._**

The next day when I got to her shop on time and began my training, she worked me to the bone. I chopped lumber for the fire and had to fan it to life and get it to maintain a high temperature while she worked on an order a shinobi placed. The weapon was an elegant katana that was made of a chakra conducting metal, Kameyo, I later learned was her name, informed me that this meant the weapon could be used to manipulate elemental chakra; the handle was wrapped with red dyed leather as well.

The katana didn't take long for her to make which surprised me, but she later informed me that it was one of the more common weapons to make. By the time the weapon was done though it was already three in the afternoon, which she apologized for not realizing that I would have to be here later than noon.

"Its fine Kameyo-sensei, I had a lot of fun. I would actually not mind staying later than noon every day." She grinned in response, her smile lines showing. Not that I got a better look at her I noticed that she had a few gray hairs, though she was still a beautiful women.

"That's what I like to hear! We should probably change your hours to being later than what was originally planned. How does eight am to five pm sound?" I smiled, her excitement was contagious.

"That sounds awesome." If possible her grin grew bigger.

"Great, well seeing as we still have some more time until five, I'll have you restock our shelves, Kunai and shurikan especially sell so fast." I nodded and got strait to work, true to her word we were almost out of those two items. While I stocked everything the bell on the door jingled and as I turned to welcome the customer Kameyo almost hissed in anger. Before me was the little boy who I saw my first day here, his name was Naruto I believe. "Get out Demon." Kameyo hissed out, shocking me. Was she one of the people who saw him as the Kyuubi, I wanted to do something. ANYTHING. But I couldn't afford to lose this apprenticeship. Tears filled the boy's eyes and he bolted out the door, it took everything in me to not follow him.

Kameyo took a deep breath and turned to me, clearly seeing the shock, horror and pain for the boy on my face. "It's for the best Akira, he's not human and he is just waiting to recharge his power and finish what he started in destroying this village." I looked down. "If you ever approach him, you will no longer be my apprentice." She looked at me coldly, seeing that I didn't like this. "Do you understand?" I nodded my head, "Good. Get back to work."

For the rest of the day I worked quietly and stiffly, the knowledge that my boss would do and say such things horrified me. She seemed like such a nice woman. Something in me was screaming to help him, to be the guardian he needed. Once I finally got back to the place I was sharing with Kakashi I went straight to my room, ignoring him as he tried to welcome me back. Sitting down on my bed I put my head in my hands and began to cry. My body shook as I gasped on my tears. It was too much, the boy needed someone and I couldn't do anything.

No. I wouldn't, I couldn't do nothing. Even if he and everyone else never knew it was me, I would help him. I dried my eyes as determination filled me. A plan began to form in my mind as my breathing evened out, so long as no ever found out there wouldn't be a problem, and that's just what would happen.

The next few days I went to work and acted like everything was normal, I organized and stocked the shelves. Took an order and recorded the details of what was wanted, sold several weapons and cleaned up an area where someone knocked over a shelf of weapons. How they managed that I don't even know, but there was no point in questioning it. I also managed to follow Naruto and locate his home without anyone knowing and learned a few things about him as a person.

Before I left Kameyo stopped me, "Akira, wait a second before I forget." She approached me with an envelope in her hand before handing it to me. "Here's your weekly paycheck, thanks for working so hard. At this rate you'll be an expert Blacksmith in no time!" She grinned at me and I smiled back. She was a good person, she just… She just didn't understand that just because everyone else believes Naruto to be a Demon it doesn't mean he is. (just to clarify he doesn't know the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto) Why anyone ever thought that I still don't understand.

"Thank you, Kameyo-sensei, I really appreciate it." We exchanged our good nights and I left for the day. I looked at the envelope, deep in thought. Should I start helping Naruto now or after I get my own place? Well first I need to find out how much I was payed I thought as I opened the envelope. (I don't know how much yen there is per dollar soooo… yeah) My eyes widened in shock, that much in five days? Inside the envelope was four hundred and fifty dollars, (he works nine hours a day and makes 10 dollars an hour, and has worked for five days) with this much he could by enough groceries for myself and Naruto with some to spare. The extra I would put into savings so that I can get my own apartment I decided. For now though, time to shop for groceries for Naruto and myself.

As I shopped I took into account that the boy probably couldn't cook and bought plenty of things to preheat in an oven or microwave as well as some fruit and vegetables. I spent about a hundred dollars on food for both of us and on the way to his apartment I saw a clothing store and thought back to the worn cloths I saw him wearing before going inside and buying him a few new outfits. I got him several tank tops and some brown cargo shorts as well as a pair of pants and a hoody while guesstimating his size. All in all it cost about a hundred as well.

Before reaching his apartment I wrote him a note, "Hello Naruto, I hope you like what I have gotten you. Be sure to eat the fruit and vegetables, you can't be a good shinobi if you're malnourished. I hope the cloths fit, if they're too small leave a note next week on Monday like today is and I'll get you new clothes. Good luck at the Academy and pay attention to class; you can't be a good shinobi if you can't focus! –Anonymous" Satisfied I walked up the steps and set the stuff down by his door and knocked loudly before running and observing from a distance. Slowly the door opened and he looked confused before seeing the bag of food and clothes. Confusion turned to shock, and shock to happiness. His face glowed with happiness causing me to smile and as he excitedly brought his stuff inside I chuckled and walked home myself.

This was how I became Naruto's guardian from the shadows.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy and have been getting a lot of new ideas for this story. I have actually decided to do something different with it. The basic plot will be the same but I've decided that it would be best for me to change a few things and rewrite it. Once I do that I replace all the chapters with one mega chapter.


End file.
